1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to portable air filtration devices, and more particularly to such a filter device that has a relatively large, replaceable mass of particulated charcoal disposed in lenticular configuration in a horizontal filtering orifice, with optionally associated secondary filtration means.